Rubber Ducky
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart Of Coffee Shop Of Love.* What happens when Zay is left alone with a concussed Curt Hawkins and a sick Carmichael? and what's with Curt's sudden thing with Rubber Duckys possible twoshot


_**Rubber Ducky You're the one.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

**A/N: Blame caffeine overload turned sour. Hopefully it's as funny i wanted to be, I blame my brother for any sort of suckage. There might be another part,there might not be. i don't own Zay, only own Carmi and My Ipod that's it.**

Carmichael Helms couldn't believe her luck she was stuck being in a room with an injured Curt Hawkins. She hated being sick, she should have listened to her big brother and went out into the rainstorm without a jacket. Zay Marshall came into the hotel room. "You feeling okay Carmi?" She asked. The brunette woman nodded her head before she laid back down on the bed her head pounding. "I am going to stay with you tonight, I don't feel like going out." "You just don't want to go out and risk making out with someone other then Jeff." Carmi grinned "Damn. Busted." Zay said. "You have been hanging out with me too much." Carmi said rolling over. 'You don't feel good do you?" Zay asked. "No, I should have to listened to my big brother." Carmi whined as the man in question walked into the room followed by their group of friends. "That's right Carmi you should have listened to your big brother." Shane said feeling his sister's forehead. "Are you sure that you want to keep an eye on Curt today?" he asked. "I am sure, Zay said she would hang out tonight with us." Carmi answered. Matt Hardy looked at his brother's girlfriend who nodded her head. "Okay, Ryder is bring up Curt in awhile." Jimmy said. He wished his girlfriend was brave enough as Carmichael Helms and Zay Marshall to take care of an concussed Curt Hawkins. But then again they have had handle the drunken Curt Hawkins. After the boys left, Carmi stood up. "I am going to take a bath see if that helps." Carmi said. While she was in the bathroom Curt had arrived. He heard the splashing coming from the bathroom and broke down the door. 'Curt get the hell out of here." Carmi shouted at the former tag team champion. Zay ran into the bathroom, "Sorry Mikey I will keep him entrained." "Fucking him with a sledgehammer or something." Carmi mutter before she slid back down in the water. "If I had a sledgehammer I would." Zay called hearing her. "Finding something close to it." Carmi called back, "I have a platform shoe in there. That will work. Hell even John's beddazzler will work." Zay laughed hearing.

"Does she had a rubber ducky in there?" Curt asked Zay. She looked at him confused. "You know a rubber ducky? Ernie from Sesame Street has one. He will sit in the bathtub and sing rubber ducky you're the one. You make bath tub so much fun." Curt commented.

"That was scary." Carmi stated coming out of the bathroom wearing a tee shirt that she stole from Matt and pair of boxers brushing her hair out, "I mean really scary." "You mean to tell me that you didn't watch Sesame Street growing up?" Curt asked. "Hell no, I watched the Carebears." Carmi answered, "Beside Shane wouldn't allow it, said it was for sissies." Zay laughed at that, "All right Miss. Carmichael to bed with you. Your brother and boyfriend will kill if you get anymore sick." Carmi grinned and jumped onto the bed. "You going to tuck me into Momma Zay?" "Yes." Zay answered not missing a heartbeat as she poured some medicine into the little cup that came with it. "Come on be a good patient Carmi." "I hate that stuff." "Carmichael take it. Or I will call your brother." Carmi glared at Zay before she took the cup, "Cheers Mate." Pulling a face she handed it back to Zay. "That's a good girl." Zay said putting the cup back on the table. She covered the younger Helms up, whose eyes lids were starting to close. One down one more to go. "Curt? Where the bloody hell did you go?" Zay questioned the door was still shut and locked. "Curt?" she paused hearing it, "oh man." the blonde woman looked over at her friend who was now sound asleep. Zay grabbed her friend's phone. "Forgive me Carmi this is just too classic for words." with that Zay opened the door to the bathroom just a peek, Curt was sitting fully clothed in the bathtub full of water with rubber ducks singing that damn rubber ducky song.

The next morning Carmi looked at Zay as they sat at the table waiting for their boyfriends to come back. "Wasn't it just me and the cough medicine or was Curt singing Rubber Ducky last night?" "No it really happened it's on your phone if you don't believe me" the Diva pulled her phone out and started laughing the footage. "Carmi you need to breathe." Zay said. "There is Mister Rubber Ducky now." Carmi said after she choked down some water. "Shall we?" "We shall." Carmi said. The two girls linked elbows and followed Curt into the gift shop. "Hey Zay, look they have rubber ducky's." Carmi said holding up the purple rubber duck with the hotel's logo on it. "Oh look at that." Curt turned around seeing the two girls each wearing respective devilish grins. "You didn't it. How could you?" "You were knocked out thanks to cold medicine." Curt said pointing at Carmi who just shrugged her shoulders. "Zay you didn't it." "I did." "Please don't show it anyone! I am still getting shit from the On A Goodship Lollypop incident." "I think we can arrange something don't you Zay?" Carmi stated.  
"Oh yes of course."

* * *


End file.
